


Twinkle

by HollyOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adapt, Comfort, Other, Robot, Survival, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyOfTheNight/pseuds/HollyOfTheNight
Summary: Distorted darkness, suffocating and psychologically traumatic. Yet it's not the Kaioshins nor earth's strongest heroes that must deal with this strange phenomenon, but a small child. "Why must you be put through such horror? Shenron whispered sadly.





	1. Chapter 1

Greetings, this is a story I made a while ago, because of my fun fucked up mind :D

I hope you enjoy. If not, that's fine too~

\---

"Goku! Did you eat all the mashed potatoes?!"

Goku's nervous laughter drifted towards the wide spacious living room of Capsule Corp. Many of the friends and relatives wore fun colored hats and talked as attendants drifted to and fro with beverages. Presents piled to the ceiling poured over a table groaning under the sheer weight. It was not everyday a birthday was celebrated with this much extravaganza. Especially when said celebrator was a child to one of the most wealthiest people in the planet.

"Isn't this just precious Bra? Grandpa got you a present!" Bulma gushed to her two year old child.

Trunks fingered the plush doll. "Why does it look like Shenron?"

Bulma snatched the doll from his hands and presented it to her daughter's stubby arms as Dr. Briefs responded proudly, "A small joke on my part. Shenron is created by our Kami that watches over our earth. The doll is created by me to watch over my granddaughter." He smiled over his own irony. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"It's just a doll, dad. Jeez."

"I'd appreciate it if you referred to me as assistant," said stuffed animal responded.

Bulma shrieked. Trunks exclaimed, "Cool, it talks!

"Of course," the doll responded as Bra happily hugged the snake-like dragon plush. "I was designed by the genius Dr. Briefs to assist Bra in education, protection and comfort."

The professor nodded. "Completely correct."

"Gee dad, and I suppose you programmed him to help with your inflated ego?" She looked over the plush dragon hesitantly "Are you sure it's safe?"

"My prime directive is to see to the safety of Bra and ensure she is happy," Shenron responded. "It fills me with joy.

"Joy? But you're a robot."

Dr. Briefs coughed slightly. "I thought it'd be better to give the robot a slight inkling of emotions. That way it'd be easier to understand Bra's behavior."

Bulma still wasn't sure."I don't think a robot is a good substitute over a teddy bear, dad. What if it explodes or catches fire? I don't want Bra going anywhere near that thing in bed."

"Nonsense! I worked out all the kinks!" Dr. Briefs huffed. "Isn't that right, Shenron?" The plush nodded vigorously.

"Aw, come on Bulma, I think it's cute!" Goku chimed in, patting the dragon plush on the head. "Besides, she's a Saiyan, I'm more worried how the doll will survive around her!"

"Excuse me?" Shenron said, the barest traces of nerves. Everyone laughed as Bra ripped open another present. It held a charming little snowglobe, the interior in the shape of Kami's look out.

"Oh, look at that! Dende sent a present too!"

Bra shook the snowglode happily as Trunks ripped open the next parcel, containing baby clothes from Chichi, a half eaten pie from Goku. Even Yajirobe chipped in and presented the child with a sack of toys. It was during these festivities Bra noticed something that caught her attention.

Besides her laughter over the new toy from her brother Trunks, there was silence around her. Shenron looked up from observing the toy as well.

Beyond that in the span of a few seconds, something happened at once. Darkness smothered her vision. She froze, unaccustomed to this phenomenon. The darkness dimmed and she could see something was very wrong. She was in the same big room, but all the adults vanished. Dark shadows flickered across her vision, tiny pinpricks of light shaped like eyes glinted maliciously. They closed in on her.

"Bra? Bra honey, are you okay?"

Bra blinked. Bulma watched her worriedly. "Honey, what's wrong? You look so pale!" Bra didn't say anything. What could she say? She could not understand it herself. She clutched her mother, shaken by the sudden darkness.

"D-didn't you all see that?" Shenron stuttered, still coiled protectively around the child.

"Hmm?" Bulma said distractedly.

"You did not notice the room darken, or the strange lights? Bra saw it too; that's why she looks frightened!"

"What are you talking about, Shenron?" Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses and peered suspiciously at the robot. "Are you malfunctioning?"

"Negative! Sir, I am completely 100% certain that you all just disappeared for a moment! My scanners picked up dangerous signals, but it disappeared..."

"Just in case, I'd better do a maintenance check-up." He began to pry the plush still wrapped around Bra. She instinctively latched onto the robot. "Don't worry, Bra. I'll return him. He's probably malfunctioning... a little," he added under the stern look of his daughter. Bra began to cry, Shenron protested, but with a bit more effort Mr. Briefs pried the only thing that understood the fear Bra felt at that moment. That she may return to that awful place without her guardian as it continued to plead with its creator.

A new story with a most familiar character, 2 year old Bra!

It won't be the longest story. Only a few chapters. Read and review please.


	2. Go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distorted darkness, suffocating and psychologically traumatic. Yet it's not the Kaioshins nor earth's strongest heroes that must deal with this strange phenomenon, but a small child.

_Tap tap tap_

Bra awoke. She turned in her crib. The sound persisted. Through the bars she could just make out the window across her room. Faint moonlight outlined something. It tapped the window again.

"Stop," Bra said quietly.

Scary. Monster.

The sound persisted. Bra whimpered and hid under her covers. She wished she was back in the big room with all the adults, laughing and having fun. But it ended, her mother took her to bed, and her grandfather still didn't give her the dragon doll. She yearned for something warm and comforting. Anything. Where's mom? Where's dad's scowling face? Even Trunks picking on her was-

The window pounded against its frame. Bra felt something yank against her crib, tilting it sideways. She fell head over feet, tangled in her blanket.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Dad!"

Another pound. The entire room shook.untangled herself and ran as fast as her stubby legs let her to the door. Out. She had to ge Bra t out. Find mom. Dad. She remembered the same thing her mom told her again and again. _If you ever need anything, just come to me Bra._

Bra hitched as she stood on tip toes, turned the knob and pushed the door. She took one last look behind her at the window. The pounding stopped. Through tear-filled eyes she made out twin glinting lights stare intently at her through the window outside. It disappeared around the corner. Bra screamed and ran through the hallway, calling her mom's name.

"Bra!"

She paused, hiccuping. Another monster? No, it didn't sound scary.

"Bra!"

It sounded familiar. Hesitantly she shuffled toward the voice, wringing her hands against her chest.

_Creak._

She leaped and instinctively hid beneath the table in the hallway, her father's voice blaring in her ear to hide whenever she felt she was in danger. The toddler covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Something... big, slipped out of her room. Hunched over, covered in a strange fog. It was so big she couldn't see the top of its head. It peered slowly left, then right in the hallway of her hiding place. Its head disappeared from her view as it lifted it past her sight.

It sniffed the air loudly.

Abruptly it turned towards her, clicking under its breath. Bra trembled as her eyes began to blur. All she could make out was two distorted legs, twitching as it stepped past her.

Creak. Creak. Cre-

The legs halted. Another click. Bra closed her eyes tight. She could tell it was looking for her.

Go away. Don't want. Leave me alone.

Creak. Creak.

The sound began to disappear, the creature moving on. Bra barely noticed. She continued to tremble, her hands clasped over her mouth as fresh tears fell.

"Bra..."

The creaking stopped.

She didn't move.

"Bra... please..."

The creaks became louder as it eagerly darted towards the voice.

Bra curled up under the table. "Go away," she whispered. Another shiver as a cool wind blew through the hallway.

"Bra!"

She awoke with a start. Bulma lifted her. "Honey, what are you doing sleeping in the hallway? it's freezing!"

In answer she clung to her mother and let the tears fall freely. She babbled about the monster chasing her, of the thing in her room. Bulma hushed her gently and carried her back to the room. Bra screamed and clung tighter as they entered.

"See Bra? Nothing to worry about. It was all just a bad dream. Oh, look, you knocked the crib down too?! Those Saiyan muscles must be kicing in. Your father will be so proud!"

Bra couldn't shake the fear most of the day.. She barely ate, played quietly with her toys and only just began to forget about the nightmare when Bulma put her favorite cartoon of a singing dog.

She was playing with her new birthday toys on the carpet as Bulma gossiped on the phone. Bra was just stacking her blocks the right way when she felt her hair tussled. She slapped Trunks's hand away. "Stop it!"

Trunks grinned, his hands behind his back. "Better be nice to your bro, Bra, or you won't get the surprise. Can you guess what it is?

Bra blinked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're no fun pipsqueak."

Shenron appeared before her eyes. The toddler squealed and hugged the doll. "Shengra!"

"Greeting, Bra!" the robot exclaimed, overlooking the error of his name. "How are you today?" The toddler chirped in response. Shenron curled himself around her waist and watched as she played with her toys. She shook the snow globe in the shape of Kami's lookout, then tossed it away to pick up a doll.

The robot waited until Trunks sat on the couch out of ear shot before whispering,"Bra." She looked around for a moment before returning to her play. The dragon doll sighed but continued. "I must know. Did it happen again last night? The darkness with... monsters?"

Bra froze. Her eyes widened in horror.

"I saw it," Shenron continued. "But it couldn't find me. That was me calling to you. I was there too."

Bra blinked blankly at Shenron. "I heard your screams, Bra, but the Professor had me restrained in his work bench. I'm so sorry I couldn't help."

"Shengra... no go back!"

"We won't Bra! I-"

He broke off. It happened without warning. One moment he was speaking, the next darkness slammed into the room.

No.

The robot whipped his head around. With his cyber optics he noticed the couch looked smashed and torn apart, the floors ragged and covered with strange red and black spots. It could not detect Trunks nor Bulma. They were alone. Again.

No no no!

Bra whimpered. The robot immediately curled himself tighter around her body, hoping the vibrations could quell the fear rapidly rising within the child. He could detect her heart rate pounding past its normal tempo. But the dragon doll could not stop the worry he felt. Curse these emotions! The good Professor thought it was a good idea to mimic Android 16's data, but it wasn't helping right now!

_Creak._

Bra turned her head. It came from the kitchen, just past the living room. "Shenga..."

"Bra," Shenron whispered as quietly as he could. "Hide."


End file.
